


The Offer

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master Tepes makes William an offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

**Title:** The Offer  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #254 From Whence We Came  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Although this is William/Xander story this part is William/Dracula  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** The Master Tepes makes William an offer  
  
  
William was putting the finishing touches to his outfit when his lovely pet, head down and feet shuffling along, came wandering into the room and flopped down on his cushion. William took in the lowered eyes and protruding lower lip. He wanted to smile at the adorable picture but knew it would only further darken his pet's already sullen mood. 

“Xander? We've talked about this. You know this is something I have to do. As part of the House of Aurelius I'm required to do certain things. I'm also obliged to obey my sire.” William knew he shouldn't be giving in to his pet's temper and explaining the situation yet again. He tended to be a patient, indulgent master. Perhaps it was having Drusilla as a sister. He'd learned tolerance and understanding when dealing with her childlike ways. He loved her with a passion and saw to it no harm came to her. This doting, loving attitude now extended to Xander as well. Although in truth he was a little hurt his pet didn't trust him. Of course he always said he didn't want a pet who would mindlessly follow every order. Be careful what you wish for indeed. 

Xander peeked up at his master through an unruly fringe of hair. He could see the sadness in his eyes and felt a matching sadness knowing he was the cause. He wasn't sure why he was finding this so difficult. “I'm sorry master. I do understand. I just feel... I feel angry and hurt when you are with someone else.”

William's heavy heart lightened a bit hearing his pet's jealous words. William walked over and sat on the floor next to Xander with his back leaning against the couch. “I might spend some time with someone else when Angelus asks me to but I will always, always come back to you.”

“Really?”

“Xander c'mere,” Spike said reaching out and wrapping his arms around his pet in a reassuring hug. “Really.”

“But you have...you sleep with other men.”

“Big difference Pet. I spend time and have sex with other people because I have to but I spend time with you because I want to.”

“Thank you Master,” Xander said before impulsively leaning up and placing a kiss on his master's cheek.

William grinned and ruffled his pet's hair. “Welcome. Tell ya what. You can stay here while I'm gone. Have Sun and Moon bring some of your things and I'll be back before sunrise and we can sleep the day away together.”

Xander excitedly jumped up off the floor. “I'll go tell them now.” He practically ran for the small hallway which led to his own rooms and those of his carers before suddenly coming to a halt and spinning back around. “I'll miss you. Be careful?”

William nodded slightly. “Always Pet.”

There came a quick rap on his door. “Master William.”

“Come.”

The door opened and the steward entered the room. “The Master Tepes awaits you in his chambers.”

“Thank you Charles. I'll be there in a moment.”

“Very well sir. I'll inform the Master.” At William's nod, he turned and headed back into the hallway. William sighed and rose from the floor. He checked to make sure his outfit of tight blue jeans paired with a flowing blue silk shirt was still presentable. His hair was carefully arranged in loose curls framing cheeks given colour with a touch of rouge. A light sweeping of red deepened the natural colour of his lips and artfully applied eye colour made his eyes appear bluer and larger. He could've easily passed for a young, innocent human. Exactly the part Angelus wanted him to play and Master Tepes desired. 

The trip down the hallway to the guest quarters was a short one and he very soon stood before the entrance to Master Tepes' rooms. He took a deep, needless breath and let it out before he raised a hand to knock. He carefully lowered his head slightly and looked bashfully down at the carpeted floor as he heard footsteps approach and the door open. 

“Ah William.” Master Tepes reached out and lifted his face with gentle fingertips under his chin. “As lovely as I remembered. Please come inside.” 

He stood to one side allowing William to pass. The fire had been lit and there was a book with a glass of wine nearby resting on the dark wood table next to a leather wing back chair. William hovered near the fireplace appearing hesitant and unsure of himself. The master retook his seat and lifted his glass of wine. 

“William. Come and sit by me,” he said indicating the empty chair on the other side of the table. “Bring yourself a glass of wine if you wish.”

“Thank you,” William replied quietly. His hands shook slightly as he poured some wine causing the bottle to tinkle against the glass. He sat stiffly and bit gently at his lower lip. He watched the master's eyes darken as they carefully tracked his movements. He licked his lips nervously allowing a glimpse of pink tongue as it ran lightly over his reddened lips. He tried not to grin when he heard the light gasp and saw the bulge of the master's growing erection. 

“You are an enticing creature. No wonder Angelus normally keeps you hidden away.”  William lowered his eyes and allowed a small smile to escape. “Thank you Master Tepes.”

“For this evening you may call me Dracula.”

“Thank you Mas-” William stopped and bit his lip. “Dracula.”

“Come here and sit on my lap sweet childe.” 

William set aside his glass and did as he was bid. He straddled the master's lap before sliding forward to rub gently against Dracula's hardness. The elder vampire chuckled at his behaviour. “So innocent and yet so sensual,” he said running a hand through William's curls and pulling him forward for a soft light kiss. 

William squirmed and allowed his body to feel and respond automatically to the sensual touches while inside his mind he was in a quiet park lying on the grass in the sunshine. He closed his eyes and gave himself over completely to his fantasy. Dracula wasn't an unkind lover and in fact he was quite skilled. It was easy to allow his body to respond as the ever-increasing, pleasurable feelings swept over him. He only felt a slight burn and hissed as if being taken for the first time which, having been turned a virgin, was near enough the truth. 

“It will only hurt but a moment my sweet boy. Yes that's it.”

William pushed back slightly as Dracula pushed forward and soon the hard cock was nestled deeply inside his body. Dracula held him close and kissed, licked and nipped the length of his neck. William, hoping to  hurry things along, began to raise and lower himself on the rigid length. Dracula gasped in approval and grabbing William's hips, guided William in his movements while raising his own hips in an effort to get his throbbing cock deeper into William's grasping channel. William played his part well and soon Dracula's cock was spurting it's cool seed. Dracula sighed in satisfaction and pleasure as his softening erection slid from William's hole. Dracula placed feather light kisses across his face as his hands caressed the skin of his lower back and hips. 

“So beautiful and so responsive. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you at the court. I am loath to leave you now that I have had a taste.” William pulled back sharply to study the handsome face before him. “Yes, I am serious. I would like very much to take you with me if you were agreeable. I believe you have a pet who would be welcome as well. And if I know Angelus your pet would be far safer with me than he is here.”

William knew it was possible but uncommon for a childe to abandon it's House and Sire. Could he? Dracula was right his pet would be safer away from Angelus but to leave his sire. “I. I don't know what to say. I-I'm not sure.” William finally managed.

“No need to answer at this moment. I am here a few more days. Think upon my offer. I would cherish you and no other would touch you. I have no need to sell my childer for rings or maps. Unlike Angelus I remember from whence we came. We are noble creatures and our childer should be cared for and treasured.”

Rings or maps? William settled comfortably against Dracula's chest and wondered what the price for his services had been. If Angelus knew of Dracula's infatuation, William was in no doubt the price would have been high. Perhaps a bit of snooping by Sun and Moon could get him the answers he needed. He allowed himself to relax as Dracula droned on about his castle and vampire lore. He decided to worry about things tomorrow. Right now the Master Tepes was happy and his sire would be as well.  
  


~*~

  



End file.
